Taha Aki
by bluemoon232
Summary: sorry guys this is not an actual vampire story, its about shape shifters. But please give this story a chance. A girl called Alice arrives to s strange town to find the people arin't who they say they are. they are creaters of myth.
1. Chapter 1

My father drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was forty- five degrees Celsius in Vancouver, the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt- sleeveless, shiny silver fabric; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture.

Me and my dads carrie-on items by my side.

In the deep reaches of Canada, a small town named Coaltown rests. With large mountain ranges, large flat grassland and trees that reach the heavens above.

And that is were I asked for me and dad to move to. As we never settle in none same place since mum died.

I loved Vancouver. I loved the suns blistering heat in the summers and and frozen lakes and trees in the winters.

"Alice," my dad said my dad said to me, hopefully for the last of a thousands of times, before we boarded the plane.

"We don't have to move to Coaltown. The place is completely made up of locals, they may not except us."

My dad looks like me, except his mousy brown hair is short and the smile lines. I stared into his wide childlike eyes.

"I want to go," I grinned. Only slightly lying. Anything to escape the bullies.

"Come on Coaltown is waiting for us."

 _Hey guys! this is my first fan fiction. if i do have any mistakes please do tell. I am from New Zealand so i'm not rely good with thing like how people act in Canada, spelling and all that. if you guys do read this even if it is horrible can you please still review._


	2. Chapter 2

Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in a car with dad, through, I was a little worried about.

Dad is great. But we are opposites, dad is loud and talkative and I, well I like to keep to myself.

When we landed in Forks, it was raining. I hate the rain.

Dad was a wildlife ranger in Vancouver. Luckily he got a job and house in Coaltown.

Stumbling away from the plane, we grabbed our luggage and hopped into dad's new shiny, sleek black Ute, stuffing the bags in the back.

"I found a good bike for you, really cheap," he announced when we strapped in.

"What kind of bike?" I was suspicious of the way he said 'good bike for you.' compared to 'good bike.'

"Well it's a dirt bike actually."

"Where did you find it?"

"Just from the kid of the old head ranger."

"Is there any problem with it?" I asked becoming suspicious again.

Dad showed his famous smile, "Nothing! That's the best part, he just won't ride it since his dad was in a bike crash. He's in a wheelchair now."

"Poor guy. When will we take a look?"

"Soon."

I hugged him trying to avoid knocking his hands on the steering wheel, whispering in his ear, "Thank you."

Grunting and smiling, "Just be nice to his son, people say he's… well, strange."

 _Tell me if I should_ _continue._ _Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

After the one hour drive we passed fenced pastures and dark fields until we reached a long winding driveway.

Our house was a large building of rust-red brick made of native clay, and was flanked by maples. All windows were dark.

Dad unlocked one of the double doors and stepped into a small hallway. Dropping his belongings on the way he said, "You get the top floor to yourself. Well...as long as you are good."

Dad had a sly grin. He knows I'm always good.

"Thanks dad."

It took me only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced over the front yard. I love the way my bedroom looks; the wooden floor, the light grey walls, the peaked ceiling, even the slightly yellowed white lace curtains framing the huge windows. A bed in the centre of the room and desk by its side. The desk held a second hand computer, with with a phone line, for a phone was attached to the wall, strapped across the floor.

There was one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with dad. Which I did not mind much about.

One of the best thing about dad was that he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get ready before we left to pick up my new bike.

Travelling to get my bike left me wondering about what was going to happen the following morning.

Coaltown High School had a frightening total of only one hundred and fifty seven - now fifty eight - students; there were more than five hundred people in the senior group back at home. All of the the kids here had grown up together, even there grandparents had probably been toddlers together.

I would be the new girl from the big city, a freak.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Vancouver should, I could use that to my advantage.

But I don't.

I don't fit in. No matter where we go. Instead I have mousy brown hair with dark ever- changing eyes; sometimes dark blue, silver, green but most of the time, violet. My figer is slightly large, more muscle than any girl my age should have, 16, no, scrap that. More muciel then a normal female should have.

But weirdest of all my eyes always had a hunting- daring look. That was always described a predatory.

I like to be left alone, I love to climb trees and swim but what I love more is shooting and caring for my archery gear.

Facing my reflection in the car mirror, after dad dragged me out of my new room, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just my look that stopped me from fitting in.

I just don't like to relate to people.

My thought were broken by dad waving his hands in front of my eyes.

"Come on Alice! We gotta get your bike, but before we go anywhere I have to remind you again that the family is different. Charlie, the boys dad, likes to fish too. So I was hoping you will talk to his son, get to know him, while I make me a new friend!"

I rolled my eyes at dads typical behavior, "O.K dad, I will."

 _is anyone reading this?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chater four

Dad drove the Ute out of the main part of town. We passed over the bridge at the Taha Aki River, the road snaking north, the houses flashing past us, growing farther and farther apart. Then we were past the other houses all together, driving through a misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient. When dad turned into an unmarked road, barely visible among ferns and trees.

The Ute snaked amoungsted ancient trees. Finally I couldn't stand it.

I asked, "Dad? You sure we're not lost? The houses stopped a while back."

Dad was confident,"Just wait."

Then after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, we were suddenly in a small clearing, or was it a lawn?

Then suddenly a house appeared.

The trees, among the side of the lawn, had a protecting shadow right were the walls of the house that rose among them, raping around the porch on the first story.

I don't know what I had expected but it definitely wasn't this.

The house was graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall and rectangular.

Dads Ute was the only car in sight. I could hear a river close by, hidden in the forest.

"Wow"

"Come on. You've got to see it inside."

I was confused, "How do you know what it looks like inside?"

Dad looked guilty,"Well, this is weird, but I kind of met your mother here when I was once passing though."

This was rare, dad never, I repeat, never, talks about mum.

Tears were glistening in his eyes. "Come, dad. You have a new friend waiting."

This cheered him up, "Yes, and you hopefully have a new bike."

Entering the house we were greeted by a man in his mid thirties. He had wispy blonde hair, warm grey eyes and smile lines.

I amidently like this guy. Charlie held his hand out, smiling like he was attempting to calm a wild animal.

"I'm Charlie. I hope you enjoy Coaltown."

Taking his had,"We have already."

"I'll have have my son show Alice around and the bike."

I was a bit nerves,"Where is he?"

"Down at the back by the garage," his smile faulted a bit, "be careful with him O.K?"

"Why do people keep warning me about him? Stop acting like I'm trying to tame a wild animal." God I've already grown protective over a person I haven't met before.

Charlie actually grimaced at this. "Just be prepared."

 _Whats a beta?_


	5. Chapter 5

Following the cobblestone driveway to a large white garage that I had never noticed when we had arrived.

Entering the garage to find it was pitch black.

I did not freak out but it did leave me confused. _Who in their right mind will aimlessly sit in a dark garage._

Something moved in the shadows.

A scream froze in my throat. My muscles were frozen too, held still in terror.

Helplessly I watched as the shape in the darkness move out of the shadows and towards me. It seemed almost as if the darkness itselfs had come to life before my eyes.

I watched as it began to take form - human form - the form was a boy looking about my age.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

The voice was smooth and calm, with a slight accent I couldn't place.

And he didn't sound sorry at all.

The relief was strong, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

It was only some guy, probably Charlie's son. An ordinary guy who was smiling faintly, as if he found it amusing to see me almost pass out in terror.

Well perhaps not as ordinary. He was going for the whole all black theme and looked like a sculptures dream.

From where he stood, I could see he had a lean, flat, muscled body. As clothing he was wearing soft black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He had dark hair, pale skin and desterbig good looks. His hair was straight and black unlike his dads, who had sand blond curly hair, and eyes that was as black as midnight. His mouth had a cruel but was somehow playful look to it.

He was'nt tall, threw. Like his dad would have been like if he wasn't in a wheelchair. Just and average height.

He was still smiling faintly. My relief quickly turned into anger.

"You Charlie's son?" I demanded, this emedently angered him. His smirk turned into a scoull.

"Why do people always call me 'Charlie's son.' do I not deserve a name?" The last part all I could here was,"like other things."

"Then what's your name?"

"Damon Britoartis at your service." At this he bowed while twisting his hand.

"Britoartis? That's one large last name."

"Yes I am aware it is 'large' but it is not only a last name but who you are."

"Do you even speak English? And what other things do you feel you deserve?"

Griming at this he forced out, " Why girl,you have strong ears. You might be something."

"You answered none of my questions."

With a sly smile, "Oh I like you girl. Whats ya name?"

"Alice. Do you even know how to talk to to people? And why do people keep waring me about you?"

"Well Alice I ensure you that I will answer absolutely none of your many questions. How bout I show you around my house, the the bike."

All he got as a reply was a snort of disgust.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon lead me to the front door where I had meet his father. He opened the door for me. Inside the house it was even more beautiful than the outside.

It was bright, open, and very large. This room must have been organically several rooms, but the walls have been removed from most of the first floor, creating a wide, open space.

The back wall, facing the south, had been entirely replaced with glass. Past the shade of the trees, the lawn touched a wide river. Taking up the space of the west wall was a large staircase. The high beamed roof and polished wooden floors was nearly too much. But was the most grand building I have ever encountered in my many travels.

Damon lead me to the left of the door, past a large beautiful piano, towards a soft white, silver and black kitchen. He spread his arms out.

"Kitchen." Damon grinned at his rude comment about my anzmet to his home.

I left that one pass, looking away, my eyes wandering around the rooms I had seen so far, maviling its beauty.

He followed my glaze . "Not what you expected is it?" he asked, his voice smug.

"No." I admitted.

"From the looks you've given me so far I'd bet our surprised lack of coffins, piled skulls in the corner and best of all no cobwebs...what a disappointment this must be for you." he teased.

I ignored his teasing, "And you tell me off for absorbing too many things. But its so light...so open." I smiled mumbling the first part.

"I'll show you my parents rooms, the guest rooms, and then my humble abode."

"No coffins?" I asked, sarcasm colouring my voice.

"No coffins."

We walked to the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the smooth, polished rail.

The long hall at the top of the stairs was panelled with a dark honey- coloured wood, the same colour as the floorboards.

"Guest room...oh! Another guest room...father's office…" He gestured at the doors as we passed them.

He would of continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, gaping at the picture hanging above.

Damon chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"It's a picture of my family…at Christmas." His voice strangled at the last part.

I didn't laugh at his joke. My had raised automatically, one finger extended, as if to touch the wooden frame, its light frame contrasting with the darker wood of the wall.

I didn't touch it, through I was curious about the aged wood of the frame.

"It must be very old." I guessed.

He shrugged, "'S been passed down the family as long as we can remember."

I look away from the picture to stare at him.

"I don't get it." Looking back over to the beautiful painting. It was a painting of a large tree with an even larger full moon over head. A large wolf was howling at the foot of the tree. Guarding both sides of the wolf were a black and the other brown buffalo. Between the legs of the buffalo's, with its tail weaving around the buffalo's legs. Where a silver and the other black cats. Above, in the tree was a flock of about twelve falcons.

"And what do you mean by that?" Damon asked giving me a sideways glance, looking at the picture in disgust.

"I mean...you said it is a picture of your family?"

"Right."

"Unless your a cat? I don't get it."

He look startled, "For your information I am not a simple- minded house cat."

Now I really was confused. "Right. Come on we've got to finish this tour."

He looked pained, going pale with a cold sweat. But soon smoothed out his face and agreed with an araget grin.

 _Thank you to_ _guest_ _who review. I had given up on writing. thank you for_ _encouraging_ _me on._


	7. Chapter 7

Damon lead me back to the room that he had pointed out as 'dads office'. He paused outside the door for an instant. Then knocked.

"Come in," Charlie's voice invited.

Damon opened the door to a high-ceilinged room will tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled with dark wood. Most of the wall space was taken up by bookshelves that reached above my head and held more animal and biology books I have ever seen in one room.

Charlie sat in front of a huge wooden desk in his wheelchair. He was placing a bookmark in the pages in the thick book he was reading.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with a kind twinkle in his eyes.

"I wanted for you to have a second look at this girl, and have a private talk with you before I discuss matters with her in my room." Damon seemed to hesitate when he said 'room'.

Charlie gave me a slow look then nodded to Damon. "This chat will not take long," he said leading Damon out the door.

I heard their muttering then decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"...different."

"I know, I know." I could only be Damon's irritated voice.

"Watch her, and Damon, watch your temper with this girl. We don't want her to find out."

"And if she's in bad danger….?"

"Damon," Charlie said in a warning tone, "I forbid you."

"Charlie, if she is in danger I will protect, your wolfy thing doesn't work on me."

Wolfy? It must be a weird inside joke.

"Just." sigh "Just watch what you say and do."

At the sound of footsteps, I rushed over to the liberty to pretend to inspect the vast array of animal books.

Just at that time Charlie and Damon stalked in.

"Come on Alice we have a date in my beautiful room." Clapping his hand together and getting a warning glance from Charlie, we left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

We'd come to a halt in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," Damon informed me, opening it and pulling me threw.

His room faces south, with a wall-sized window. Like the large room below us.

The whole backside of the house must be glass.

Damon's view looked down on the Taha Aki river, across the un-touched forest and mountains. The mountains where much closer then I would have believed.

The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of books and CDs.

His room was better stocked than a was no bed, only a wide inviting black leather couch.

The floor was covered in a thick black carpet, the walls, hung a heavy silver fabric.

"Got enough books?"

He chuckled, "One can never have enough books."

"How do you keep them organized?" I asked, unable to find a rhyme or reason for the book titles.

He wasn't listing.

"Ummm. By year than personal favorites within that time frame." He said slowly.

I turned to find that Damon was looking me with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

"To stop your nagging I'll let you ask three questions."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's your mother?"

His eyes narrowed, "Been on a business trip for a while."

"How long?"

With a sly grin, "Four years."

"Why did she leave?"

"Alice, I have already answered that."

I was sick of playing his tricks, "Why did she go on the business trip?"

"Because of me."

There was a long array of silence.

Sensing Damon's discomfort I asked if I could inspect his bike.

Leading me towards the garage Damon asked,"So, are you going to go to Coaltowns grand school."

"Yes, you?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Your turn for twenty questions is over. Why are you so interested in my mother?"

After a long silence filled with thought. "Because you did not say her name or mention her on your little tour. Nor did you seem very keen on talking about her. And I never knew my mother and wanted to see what having a mother was like." I murmured the last part embarrass.

He huffed and walked faster, "Let's go look at that bike."

"I stand corrected."


	10. Chapter 10

When Damon revealed the bike I was gobsmacked.

It was a beautiful Harley Davidson. The bike paintwork was even more spectacular. It was a dragon each of its legs was stretched out at each bar connecting to the wheels. Its silver wings were folded neatly by its side and flying out of the silver dragons toothy mow were gold and blue flames.

Beautiful can't even describe this bike enough.

"How fast?"

"Enough to kill."

"Age?"

"Not too old."

God, I was so sick of his short answers.

"How much."

"Free, if you slow down the questions. But you still owe me and look after the bike with care.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now to find your father."

"Shouldn't he be with yours?" I asked as we made our way back to the house.

Damon smiled while dusting off his black clothes. "Charlie was by himself when you met him so I'll say the Movie Room."

Sure enough, my father was chanting at the largest T.V I have ever seen in my life. Watching the screen while chanting at his favourite sports game, lacrosse.

As expected it was almost impossible to take him home.

 _A note from me sorry for stopping writing. I had major writer's block. Guys should I have may chapter longer?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

As expected it was almost impossible to get dad to go home. That night I was too exhausted to unstrap my new bike from the ute.

I made my bed and fell asleep to the sounds of wildlife.

That morning I was late for school. Dad had already left to work. I was left to figure out how to work the bike on my own. (Luckily dad had unstrapped it for me.)

This was not my first time on a bike, but I had never started a road bike without guidance.

As I exited the house I saw a glint of green and black but quickly dismissed it.

I checked the time. I had 10 minutes to get to school. Definitely not enough time to safely relearn to ride a bike.

A loud honk distracted my thoughts. I turned to find the most beautiful car I have ever seen.

Looking up I instantly knew what car it was. A 1970s Dodge Charger. My favourite car.

I slowly had a good look at the beauty. It was slick and black. The beautifully carved shape and growling like a wildcat.

My thoughts were destroyed again by the honk. I looked up to the driver.

Damon.

Way to ruin a beautiful car.

Damon was sarcastically racing his eyebrow.

"You're a _bit_ late to school," Damon said lazily. He looked at his sleek black touch screen watch.

"No, actually school starts in five minutes."

I gasped, not realizing just how late I was. "Oh god. I'm gonna be so late."

Damon seemed very amused by my reaction, "Want a ride?"

"Is it your car?" I asked surprised by his offer.

His smirk grew wider, "Yes it is."

" _How_ in god's name did you get a 1970 Dodge Charger?"

"You know your cars. And you're wasting your time. Want to get a ride to school. Or do you want to walk? Schools started, so we're already late."

"Shit," I curst. "I'm coming."

"I quickly forgot about my motorbike. Jumping in the car I asked, "How late are we?"

"Very."

"You know, your not much of a talker."

"You know," Damon replied starkly,"your quite a talker."

"Not usually. It's just-well-. Huff. Something drew me to this town. And I want to see. What it is. "

Damon flinched, but otherwise, the ride to school was otherwise uneventful.

My biggest question is what is up with this town?

We arrived 10 minutes late to school. My school was a large collection of buildings spread around a forest.

I've never seen a place so with nature.

My school looked like a collection of matching houses, all with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its true size at first.

Damon parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading it was the office. No one had parked in the spot we were at. It was a good stop so I guess this was Damons spot. Only Damons.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. Thanking Damon for the ride.

Damon suddenly surprised me by asking, "Would you like for me to help you get everything set up with the school?"

My eyes widened, "Yes. Thank you."

He leads me down a little stone path lined with large hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, warmer than what I would have hoped.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-freckled carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.

The room was cut in half by a long counter. Papers and books clustered around.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed in my favourite black leather jacket, with dark grey ripped jeans.

The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"I'm Alice Taha Aki," I informed her and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. A new person in town.

"Of course," she said digging threw a ginormous stack of papers before she found the one she was looking for, "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She continued giving me several sheets.

"Its O.K I can show her around."

Both I and the woman turned around in surprise. I had forgotten Damon was still here.

It was the woman's reaction to Damon that surprised me the most. She averted her gaze from Damon, slightly tilting her head. Beering her neck to him.

I gave Damon a questioning look.

But he ignored me, carrying on with his sentence, "Would we be done here? Running late, you see."

I was supposed ever more by Damon's politeness. I didn't even believe he was capable to be polite.

The woman ushered us off. Damon lead us to our first class, in which we had together, Classical history.

I love classics, but do not, I repeat, do not want to enter that class.

I checked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself. I finally exhaled and stepped into the classroom.

Everyone in the class wipes around so fast that I was surprised none got whiplash. I slowly sat down in a set at the back of the class next to Damon after giving my teacher a late note.

 _Todays going to be a long day_ I thought to myself in despair.

 _Thank you sooo much to all the people who are still reading this book. Thank you soo much to the person who is following this book. And a huge thanks to my reviewers. This chapter was dedicated to you._

 _I do have a question. Does anyone from Canada or US reading this want to talk to me about what it's like and the schooling. Cos I physically have no idea on what it is like_


	12. Chapter 12

Classics moved faster and was far more interesting then even I expected. As I and Damon exited the class.

Maths, oh how I hate maths.

As I and Damon walked to maths I began to notice all the students were sending me and in some cases Damon hateful glares.

I was now lunch both me and Damon have all our classes together so I ate on my own, because I could tell Damon was long sick of my company.

As I ate at a small table in the corner of the eating area I noticed that people were still sending me dirty looks.

I haven't even been at the school for five minutes before people decide I'm their mortal enemy. But I was prepared for this, it is a small town it is expected the locals will not like the newcomers at first.

I boy who judging on the large group surrounding him must be popular. The boy got up from his seat walking towards me with a grin plastered on his face. Due to past experiences, I knew what this may mean to me.

So I got up from my seat as fast as posable.

I had to get to Damon.

Damon from memory is outside so that was what I eminently ran for.

As I raced outside the sun shone hard on my eyes causing me to hiss and squint. Slowly my eyes adjusted. I glanced behind me. The boy who was chasing me was gone.

In fear of it happening again to me, I continued with my search for Damon.

Suddenly I herd gunts of pain. Out of curiosity, I followed the noise to find Damon on the ground, surrounded by around 20 boys and girls. I froze in shock unable to comprehend on what is happing infrount of me.

"Come on Kitty-cat we want to see you," a girl taunted whilst kicking Damon in the face much to my dismay.

This managed to pull me out of my frozen state as I began to run at Damon's attackers.

They all turned towards me.

"Oh no, Kitty-cat," the same girl snickered, " your pet seemed to have broken up our fun time. We don't want her to find out about our trick do we?" The girl asked slowly pulling out a needle from her bag. The needles content looked wrong and unnatural, it was filled with a bluey greeny coloured liquid.

"So," the girl continued, "we're going to have to stop that from happening." She says plunging the needle in Damon's shoulder. I watched in horror as the liquid is released into Damon's blood steam his struggles begins to slow. His eyes flash green and his puples dialled. His eyes then roll up unto his head and he goes limp.

I rush to Damon skidding to my knees. By his side, I begin to take in his injuries. Both of his eyes were black, blood trailed down from his face, his cheek and lip both split. Worried about further injures I checked underneath his black shirt. Ignoring his ripped but lean muscles I gasped at the sight, different coloured bruises peppered every inch of his skin, even under his shirt his was sill cut up. But what distressed me the most was not one of his injuries.

His ribs stuck out but he still had mussels, not a sign of fat. I'd seen this before.

Sometimes when my father grieves my mother around the day she disappeared he is unable to eat. He starves himself in distress, he also works more and harder than normal.

Damon must have been doing this to himself, and judging by what state he is in, for a very long time.

As I pulled Damon's shirt down I began to realize I needed to wake him up. I also decided that I will not finish the school day.

I began to repeat Damon's name in an attempt to wake him but he would not come conscious.

To afraid to shake him awake I decided to carry him to his car.

Due to past experiences, I knew that calling and asking for help was no use so I took this into my own hands. Literally.

I picked Damon up bridal style. Now I understand that a girl my age should not be able to do this but my fear of Damon's welfare must have helped.

Flinching at Damon's soft whimpers I raced to his car. People were watching me thru the school windows amazement colouring their eyes, their faces pressed against the glass like children in a zoo.

Finally, I arrived at the muscle car.

Attempting to open the door I found it locked. I sighed, still holding onto Damon I stuck my hands in his black skinny jeans.

Fishing out his keys I unlocked the car. Placing Damon in the passenger seat I climbed to the driver seat. I only had my learners but I was turning 17 in two months so I'm close to getting my full.

Damon was still not waking up. Worried I began to move even faster.

Starting up the Charger into a roaring growl I began to concern more about Damon's welfare when he showed no sign of waking.

Backing up the car I raced to Damon's house.

 _Thank you to the people who reviewed. Sorry for not updating faster. I'm going through exams so its time-consuming. Also, my mother is currently going thru a divorce with my stepfather. This chapter was so unexpected i hadn't even planned this happening. Let alone damon being bullied. Do you guys have any requenceds with this story?_


End file.
